Our Marked Bloodline
by Lthien
Summary: "Only at eighteen, an age of suitable succession, would the Mark appear...Only in flame did it show, and only in the horrid cries of my kin did it blossom. My brother, Sam, had been forever marred by the flames, his skin warped in the hopes that the Mark did not claim him." LOTR/SPN crossover. Destiel in future chapters... :)
**A/N: I'm giving this a shot. Destiel & a twist on J.R.R Tolkien's LOTR. Btw, the kingdom is Akansas (LOL) but it's pronounced 'Ah-kan-sah,' so the 's' is silent.**

* * *

 _It has come onto me, the Mark,_

 _It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom,_

 _All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate,_

 _It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain,_

 _I feel no remorse, how in blood I yearned for it,_

 _And in blood earned it, bone crushing bone,_

 _As the blood of my forefathers enrich the earth, the Mark begins to fade,_

 _The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared,_

 _A secret now that surely only fire can tell._

So begins The Curse…my family's curse. They are the words of my greatest of grandfather's, Cain of Akansas. They were the first words I learned, and I feared that they would be the last. They were taught to all of my family, The Winchesters, as a warning and as a promise as to what end our kingdom, and us, were destined to face…in blood, and in ruin. A price paid in the blood of my ancestor, and a crimson scar upon my forearm.

The Mark, as it is called, only appeared on the arm of the one true heir to the throne of Akansas. Only at eighteen, an age of suitable succession, would the Mark appear. However, it did not reveal itself on its own…No. Only in flame did it appear, and only in the horrid cries of my kin did it blossom. My brother, Sam, had been forever marred by the flames, his skin warped in the hopes that the Mark did not claim him.

The Mark was a burden to those who bore it. It itched something terrible, and whispered things that only the Devil himself could have muttered. It was the darkness of the world, and it was heavy. My family had wished me the best when it appeared, their smiles hiding their fear, and I thanked them, hiding my own. I dared not show how I did not want the Mark…did not care for the throne.

As a young man myself I smiled in the face of my brother, the only one who knew of my fears. His tears shined bright in his eyes, his lower lip noticeably trembling. With my family's eyes upon me I pressed my forehead to my brother's own, not caring about the consequences, my dirtied hand upon his clean nape. I silently thanked God that he had spared him, and I whispered a prayer into his skin, the Mark upon my arm throbbing greatly, a fiery red.

We were already an oddity, another curse upon my family. Not once in our family had there been brothers…Not since Cain and Abel. From an early age we had been monitored, our father sparing no expense to ensure of Sam's safety. It was from me that Sam had to be saved…from his older brother. I was the eldest, older than Sam by four years. As was Cain, the darkest of my kin who slayed his younger in cold blood.

As it was, it was my father who had separated us, pulling Sam away from me and into the safety of his arms. I did not fight it, not like Sam did. I watched helpless as Sam called my name, reaching for me still when our father had passed him off to a guard, stepping further between us. I had held my ground.

I remember how his eyes watched me coldly, flickering down to the curse upon my forearm. His face had remained passive as he reluctantly clasped arms with me, the pinkish Mark upon his arm crawling itself towards my own, bleeding into one. It had hurt something terrible but with all the strength in me, I did not let my pain show.

In that one moment all of my father's fears and hatred flowed into me. I felt the pain of the loss of my mother through his eyes, and I felt the blame he held towards me for it. It was not a new blame, for my father had expressed this pain towards me from the day Sam was born. He blamed me for her loss as much he did for Sam's unusual abilities.

Mary, our mother, had died in a nursery fire…in Sam's nursery. My father claimed he saw a figure in the room, watching passively as his beloved wife burned alive. He thought that it was me. We were separated soon after that. I was four when she died, but I had carried Sam away to safety, my brother but a baby. I did not remember more than that, but I could still feel the heat of that night. If I had known that would be the last time I would ever hold my brother, I would have held him tighter.

After my father had given his sin to me, he had dismissed me. I knew it would come, as it had for a long time. I was to leave Akansa until my father's passing, and even then I was to stay away from Sam. I was to rule in sin, and I feared that my father wished for me to rule alone in misery as he did, another curse upon my soul.

I had left when I was eighteen. That was ten years ago…Ten years ago when the land was at peace. I could not help but see how the land changed before my very eyes, I growing wild in it. Darkness began to brew to the West and with it demons came from the North, their hellhounds snarling and snipping. And the Mark upon my arm buzzed with excitement. The time of man was soon over; I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? No good? I'm trying a different writing style so it may be a little rough. This is all me, so if you see any mistakes please let me know? :D Also, there will be destiel in the future huhuhu…**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Lthien**


End file.
